helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanemitsu Ruru
|image = |caption = Kanemitsu Ruru, December 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, actress |active = 2017-2019 |agency = (2017-2019) |label = |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 4, 2017 |left = December 29, 2019 |days = 2 Years, 25 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Kanemitsu Ruru was born on September 2, 2005 in Tokyo, Japan. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was active as a musical actress. 2016 Kanemitsu participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. 2017 In late 2017, Kanemitsu took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Kanemitsu accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Kanemitsu and the other finalists who accepted their invitations were introduced, and performed in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 From February 22 to March 3, Kanemitsu performed in the 2018 revival of the musical Nettai Danshi, which starred Yajima Maimi as the lead."「熱帯男子」ビジュアル解禁、日替わり島民ゲストに初演キャストら" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-12-31. On October 2, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 5~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Ono Kotomi, Yamada Ichigo, and Shutto Anna. 2019 From June 6 to June 23, Kanemitsu performed in the musical Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~. On July 11, she was one of the first five Hello Pro Kenshuusei members assigned to the rotational Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit, who will perform in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour starting on July 13."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. On December 29, her profile was removed from the Hello! Project website, and it was announced that she had requested to end her training with Hello Pro Kenshuusei."Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ～ GOOD BYE & HELLO ! ～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-12-29. (Archived) Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Honoka, who was in Coco Smile with Tamura Meimi. She also has a pet dog named Hachi. |-|Education= As of April 2019, Kanemitsu is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kanemitsu Ruru: *'Ruu-tan' (るーたん): Used prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei and one of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Ruru-chan' (るるちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Ruru' (るる): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kanemitsu Ruru (金光留々) *'Nicknames:' Ruu-tan (るーたん), Ruru-chan (るるちゃん), Ruru (るる) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2019-12-29: Left *' Status:' **2017-12-10: Member **2019-12-29: Left *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2019) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit (2019) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Drawing portraits of people, sleeping a long time *'Hobbies:' Making things (cooking and handcrafts), playing with dogs *'Charm Point:' Her cheeks *'Favorite Music Genre:' Musical, Jpop *'Favorite Sports:' Running, Badminton *'Favorite Food:' Tuna, hamburger steaks made by her mother, gummies *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Motto:' "Take a chance" (当たって砕けよ; Atatte kudakeyo) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!, Pyocopyoco Ultra, Real☆Little☆Girl *'Looks Up To:' Makino MariaBOMB September 2018 Issue. Works Theater *2011.06.18~19 Peterpan the Musical *2014.08.19 Nicky *2015.08.14~16 Jackie! *2016.08.20~23 Maria to Midori no Princess *2017.08.04~06 Boukenshatachi ~Kono Umi no Kanata e~ *2018 Nettai Danshi Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017-2019 Hello! Project Station Trivia *She wanted to meet Makino Maria. *She wanted to move from musicals into becoming an idol. *She previously auditioned for Morning Musume, and her dream is to join the group. *She became a fan of Morning Musume after her sister introduced her to the 2012 Hello! Project drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen, and she saw the cute Michishige Sayumi. *Her room was shown on episode 7 of Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ to be decorated with Morning Musume goods. *She is bad with sweets (although she can eat gummies). *For her birthday instead of a cake, she eats jelly. *Ruru's weak point is haunted houses. See Also *Gallery:Kanemitsu Ruru *List:Kanemitsu Ruru Discography Featured In *List:Kanemitsu Ruru Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) Category:2005 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:September Births Category:Virgo Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Rooster Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2019 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers